I'm Sorry
by LivingDeadGirl322
Summary: An argument brings back a painful memory for Ruby, and she flees to visit a figure from her past. Weiss feels guilty and tries to apologize.


AN: This is based off of a roleplay. This is not a White Rose fic, but it does have references.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do you have to act so childish!" Weiss yelled. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Ruby sighed, trying her best to ignore yet another lecture from her partner. Deep down, Ruby knew she had messed up. If she had just stayed at Beacon to train and not into the Emerald Forest because she wanted more of a challenge, she would not have the snow princess yelling at her until her throat hurt. By then, they had arrived back at their dorm room, but didn't stop Weiss from raising her voice at Ruby's comments.

"But, Weiss!" Ruby complained, kicking at the floor and pouting. "Just training hear is so boring."

Weiss folded her arms over her chest. "I don't care if it is boring, Ruby. You could have gotten killed!"

"You already said that."

She narrowed her eyes at the red hooded girl. "You need to stop acting on you impulses and start acting like a leader!"

"At least I am trying," Ruby began, and she opened her mouth to say more, but Weiss cut her off.

"Really? I don't see it." She put her hands on hips. "You're still the dimwitted child you were when you arrived at Beacon."

By now, Ruby had had enough. "And you said you would nicer, but you still act like you're better than the rest of us, Weiss! Stop acting like a perfect little princess! Stop treating me like a child, and stop lecturing me like a mother!" She looked down and looked at the ground, speaking quieter. "You're not my mom..."

The snow princess rolled her eyes. "If your mother had raised you better, you might have turned out better."

That struck a cord right in Ruby's heart, and she covered her ears, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Now you're really acting like a child," Weiss commented.

"Don't talk about my mom like that, Weiss..."

"She obviously didn't do a good job raising you."

"Shut up!" Ruby snapped at her. It startled Weiss a bit as well. "Don't say my mom did a bad job with me! Don't talk bad about her!" The next sentence sounded shaken up to Weiss's ears. "She wasn't around long enough..."

"Wait..." Weiss blinked. "What do you mean-"

"Nothing... It's nothing, Weiss..." Ruby started to walk to the door.

"No, tell me."

Ruby didn't answer her. Instead she exited the small dorm room.

"Ruby, wait!" Weiss went after her, but when she stepped out into the hallway, her teammate was no where in sight. The only thing at showed she had been there was a trail of rose petals falling through the air.

ooooooooooo

Weiss hadn't went after Ruby immediately after. She knew that the younger girl would want time to herself to cool down. After about an hour of studying in the dorm, she decided it was time to go confront the team leader. However, Weiss soon found out that Ruby was not at Beacon. Second, Weiss walked through Vale, hoping to find Ruby in the town, but she came up short again.

She decided to get Ruby something as an apology, so Weiss went to one of the sweets shops. Ruby loved sweets, especially cookies.

Weiss made her way back to Beacon. When she got back, she found the remaining members of team RWBY in the dorm room. She sighed. "Have you two seen Ruby?"

Blake raised an eyebrow at this. Weiss was never looking for the younger girl. If anything Weiss was normally avoiding her.

Yang shook her head. "Nah, not since this morning. Why?"

"Well... We got into an argument earlier," Weiss began, feeling guilty. "I said a few things that I want to apologize for."

"Must have been a bad argument if you feel bad," Blake commented, her eyes not moving from her book.

"What kind of things did you say to her?" Yang asked in a not so caring tone. "Ruby is sensitive to certain things, Weiss." The blond narrowed her eyes at her sister's partner, sensing herself going into protective-older-sister mode.

Weiss noted the slight change in Yang's eye color. Her lavender eyes were taking on a red tint, hinting that the blond was becoming angry. "I may have said a few thing about her mom." She didn't want you say anymore. Yang could very well be as sensitive to the subject of their mother as Ruby was. However, Weiss knew that Yang would react much violently than Ruby.

Yang blinked, her eyes now fully red. "You don't say things like that to someone!" Yang began ranting. Blake sat in front of her books, shielding them in case Yang unleashed some flames. "You're so dense to other people sometimes! It's so infuriating!"

"I know, I know." Weiss nodded, taking in every word that Yang was yelling at her. So many people had told her similar things. It was surprising that it had not sunken in yet.

"Do you even know that our mom died? Do you know that it happened right in front of Ruby?" Yang was now right in front of Weiss.

"I just found out that she died. Not the details." Weiss stepped back, not liking Yang being in her personal space.

Yang sighed, sitting in a chair at one of the desks in the room. "It happened nine years ago. Ruby was six. She and mom went out in the woods together one day and a pack of Beowolves showed up. You can guess what happened after that."

Weiss looked down at the ground, feeling even guiltiest than before. She had been completely unaware of the traumatic experience that Ruby had endured at such a young age. Weiss complained about her childhood because her father coming home furious so many nights, but at least she had both of her parents. Both Ruby and Yang didn't. And judging by what she had heard from them, their father wasn't in the picture very much since they never mentioned him. Only their uncle.

After a while, Yang spoke up, snapping Weiss from her train of thought. Her eyes were back to their lavender color. "Anyway, if you're looking for Ruby, I suggest you go to the cliff on the other side of Vale."

Weiss nodded. "Okay... Thanks." The last word was hard to get out, but she walked out of the dorm, and out of Beacon to find their team leader.

ooooooooooo

Weiss had wandered up a steep hill, wondering if this was leading up to the cliff that Yang had told her about. She found out if was right when she caught sight of Ruby's red hood and then Ruby laying down in the snow. That made Weiss hurry up to get to her to make sure she was okay. Weiss kneeled down in the snow, flinching as she touched the cold ground, and placed a hand on Ruby's arm. She was still warm. Weiss sighed. 'Guess she was smart enough to activate her aura...' She thought.

Ruby moved herself forward a little bit, knowing Weiss was there. She kept her eyes ahead of her, staring at a stone in the ground.

"Yang told me everything," she began. "Ruby, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Ruby didn't answer, but she did sit up to face her partner. White snow clung to her hair and her clothing. She had her hood pulled tightly around her, and Weiss noticed she was shivering a bit.

She held out the small bag that she had carried with her. "I got you these." She handed Ruby the bag full of different types of cookies.

"Th-thank you..." Ruby said.

Weiss looked past Ruby at the alter and read what was on it. "So... Her name was Summer?"

Ruby nodded, strapping the bag of sweets to her belt before pulling her hood around her again.

Weiss surprised Ruby by showing her a small, yet genuine, small. "I'm sure she would be happy to know you got into Beacon."

Ruby nodded again and sniffed. "Yeah she would..."

"I really am sorry, Ruby."

"I know, Weiss..." Ruby stood up. "C-Can we go back to Beacon now? I'm f-freezing... I activated my aura recently so..."

Weiss nodded in understanding. "Alright. Let's go back."

Weiss stood up as well, and out an arm around Ruby to help get her warmer. They began the trip back to Beacon. Ruby was planning on diving straight under the covers of her bed. Half way back, Weiss saw she was still shivering and took off her bolero jacket, handing it to Ruby.

She was bit hesitant. "Won't you get cold, too?"

Weiss shrugged. "The cold never bothered me."

By the time they got back to Beacon, Ruby gave Weiss her bolero back and ran back to their dorm room with her semblance. Before Weiss got back, Ruby had managed to ditch her now soaked with snow clothing and change into a dry pair of her pajamas and dove into her bed, burying herself under blankets and pillows.

"I'm still cold..." She said when Weiss entered the room.

"What do you expect me to do?" Weiss asked, and then got a sudden thought in her head. "No. Forget it not happening."

"I wasn't going to ask, Weiss..." Ruby felt her face turn a light shade of pink. "I don't need anyone to cuddle with me..." Ruby then looked across the room, noticing the absence of the other two. Her next sentence contradicted her previous one. "I could use Yang's warmth now."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Those two have been gone a lot lately. And they seem inseparable."

"Yeah..." Ruby's eyes widened at a sudden realization. "Weiss you don't think they're-"

Weiss shrugged and yawned, tired from being all over the place today. "I don't know... I don't really care right now. Go to sleep, Ruby."

"Okay... Night, Weiss."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Yeah. I felt the need for the Frozen reference. Too tempting. I even asked my Weiss if she wanted to build a snowman. :3

I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
